pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Bishop
Red Bishop Requirements To qualify to become a Red Bishop, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +5. Skills: Knowledge (religion) 6 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks. Feat: Combat Casting Hit Die: D8 Class Skills The Red Bishop’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Appraise (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana, history, religion) (int), Linguistics (Int), Sense Motive (Wis) and Spellcraft (Int) Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Red Bishop Class Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Spells Per Day 1st +0 +2 +0 +2 Oath +1 Spellcasting Class 2nd +1 +3 +0 +3 Dispel Curse +1 Spellcasting Class 3rd +1 +3 +1 +3 Bonus Feat +1 Spellcasting Class 4th +2 +4 +1 +4 Prayer 1/day +1 Spellcasting Class 5th +2 +4 +1 +4 Aura of Clean Air +1 Spellcasting Class 6th +3 +5 +2 +5 Bonus feat +1 Spellcasting Class 7th +3 +5 +2 +5 Aura of Pure Water +1 Spellcasting Class 8th +4 +6 +2 +6 Prayer 2/day +1 Spellcasting Class 9th +4 +6 +3 +6 Bonus feat +1 Spellcasting Class 10th +5 +7 +3 +7 Omnimagic +1 Spellcasting Class Class Features The following features pertain to the Red Bishop prestige class. Oath Upon taking levels as a Red Bishop the spell-caster swears off using necromantic spells. Upon doing so the Red Bishop loses all abilities granted by the class and cannot continue advancing in it unless he first is subject to an atonement spell. Dispel Curse At 2nd level and higher, the Red Bishop has the ability to remove curses with a touch of his hand. He can do this a number of times per day equal to the modifier associated with his spellcasting class. No check is made and this always succeeds, however for every curse the Red Bishop dispels, a part of his soul is lost draining his Constitution score by 1 until restored. Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Red Bishop gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Red Bishop must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. Armor Proficiency (medium), Cautious, Dodge, Educated, Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Improved Initiative, Medical Expert, Martial Weapon Proficiency or Superior Initiative. Prayer Starting at 4th level, a Red Bishop may invoke a prayer once per day. This prayer is similar in all ways to a Miracle spell, but the effect is decided by the GM. At 8th level, the Red Bishop may do this twice per day. Aura of Clean Air Starting at 5th level, a Red Bishop gains a small aura of purity which expunges all miasma from a 10-foot area. In order to maintain this, the Red Bishop moves at half-speed as he concentrates. If he does not concentrate the aura is deactivated. If he focuses all his efforts onto it by sacrificing his standard actions each turn, the radius is increased to 20-foot. Aura of Pure Water At 7th level, the Red Bishop's aura also expunges Black Matter. Omnimagic At 10th level, the Red Bishop has studied magic as a whole and can now prepare spells from the Glamourist/Occultist Spell List and the Acolyte Spell List both, regardless of his Base Class. If his base class prepares spells (Such as an Acolyte or an Occultist) he must do so; If his base class does not prepare spells (Such as a Glamourist) he prepares spells as they would. If he prepares spell he must collect scrolls and put together a spellbook much like an occultist would. Otherwise he treats his Glamourist spell list as containing Acolyte Spells. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Black Metal, Red Blood